Surpresas de Natal
by Mandhy
Summary: Uma família reunida, um Papai Noel conhecido e um acontecimento durante á noite.  Esse Natal será diferente. GSR


_**Há alguns dias atrás tive á idéia de fazer uma FIC com tema natalino. Espero que gostem ;)**_

* * *

><p>22h30min o relógio marcava.<p>

Crianças se aglomeraram em frente á porta.

Na sala, os adultos apenas olhavam, sorrindo.

A mãe dos gêmeos, prima de seu pai, segurava uma câmera na mão.

Sua casa estava cheia, com parentes e alguns amigos de seu pai.

Havia também seus vizinhos da frente os Johnson e seu tio Brass que não largava seu copo de uísque.

Sentada no sofá estava sua mãe ao lado de sua avó. Ela não conseguia ficar em pé por muito tempo devido á gravidez. Seu vestido preto marcava sua barriga inchada.

A campainha tocou.

-O Papai Noel chegou – A Senhora Johnson disse com entusiasmo.

Seu filho, o pestinha de cabelo ruivo pulou de seu colo e correu em direção á porta quase a atropelando.

Ela sabia que Papai Noel não existia, sua inteligência dizia isso. Ela cresceu aprendendo a acreditar nas evidências, assim como seu pai.

Mas sua alma era infantil, ainda era uma criança de sete anos, não conseguia ignorar isso.

Todo o ano escrevia suas cartinhas.

Nos últimos dois pediu o mesmo presente... Ela queria um irmãozinho.

Ela não contou nada aos seus pais sobre isso, mas o fato é que seu presente estava ali... Na barriga de sua mãe.

Em algumas semanas um novo Grissom chegaria ao mundo e finalmente ela teria alguém para brincar.

Ouve um barulho de algo caindo do lado de fora seguido por um resmungo.

-Merda!

_Ops! Papai Noel não fala palavrão_... ela pensou.

Ela viu um bando de crianças na sua frente pulando e gritando. Todos eram mais novos que ela.

Ela viu seu reflexo no vidro da jarra que enfeitava a sala.

Seu vestido era vermelho com um laço na cintura.

Sua tiara na mesma cor enfeitava seu cabelo liso com cachos na ponta.

Ela era mais alta do que as outras meninas de sua idade, mas não se importava. Se sentia uma mocinha.

Ouve um momento quase em contagem regressiva.

As crianças vibraram com empolgação.

Ela olhou para sua mãe que lhe deu um sorriso encorajador.

Mesmo com a barriga grande e o rosto cansado sua mãe era uma mulher linda.

Dela havia herdado a cor dos cabelos, a pele branca e a boca.

Seus olhos eram azuis como os de seu pai.

Ela acenou para sua avó que gesticulou com as mãos.

-_Vá em frente querida_.

Ela sorriu. Mesmo surda sua avó era uma mulher inteligente. Ela se orgulhava de sua família.

Ela se aproximou da porta um pouco hesitante, as mãozinhas segurando uma á outra... o sorriso tímido.

A porta se abriu e seus olhos se iluminaram... Era ele mesmo.

A roupa vermelha, a barba grande e branca e o gorro.

As crianças o atacaram com perguntas, apertos e abraços.

O Papai Noel parecia sem jeito.

__Estranho!_

Ela esperou pacientemente sua vez... Foi á última.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele e ele sorriu fazendo gesto para se aproximar.

Ela viu as outras crianças contentes mostrando os presentes para seus pais.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e ela se aproximou sentando-se em seu colo. Ficou um pouco envergonhada.

-Qual é o seu nome?

Ele perguntou, com a voz um pouco grossa.

-Claire – ela sorriu.

-Bonito nome Claire.

_Foi minha mãe que escolheu – disse orgulhosa.

Ele olhou para sua mãe e ela jurou que eles já se conheciam porque ele sorriu para ela.

-E então? O que pediu de natal? – ele continuou.

-Eu já ganhei o meu presente – ela riu.

-Como já? Eu ainda não entreguei – ele fez uma careta.

_Ele está bem ali – ela apontou para a barriga de sua mãe – Vai se chamar Arthur.

_Oh! – ele respondeu. Ela viu um brilho em seus olhos e depois ele limpou a garganta.

-Mesmo assim eu te trouxe uma coisa – ele pegou o saco ao lado retirando algo de dentro. Claire pegou de sua mão.

-Oh! Uma câmera – seus olhinhos brilharam e ela não se lembrava de ter escrito algo sobre isso em suas cartas – Como você sabia?

_Ora! Eu sou o Papai Noel – ele deu de ombros.

A menina o encarou por um tempo e ele franziu a testa.

-Algum problema?

Ela franziu os lábios.

-É que... É que você me parece familiar.

Ela o viu ficar um pouco tenso.

-Talvez tenha me visto em outro natal.

Ela desceu de seu colo sem deixar de olhá-lo.

Ela encarou os olhos dele idênticos ao seu. Era como um espelho.

Claire se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

-Obrigado pai – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e saiu deixando Grissom atordoado para trás.

(...)

-Eu disse que essa era uma péssima idéia Sara – Grissom resmungava do banheiro.

-Não fala assim querido. Você viu a carinha das crianças. Elas não podiam estar mais felizes.

Ela se ajeitou em cima da cama, com a costa encostada na cabeceira, ás pernas em cima de uma almoçada e um livro no colo. Já havia colocado seu pijama.

Ela se segurou pra não rir quando Grissom saiu do banheiro. Parecia emburrado.

-Você sabe que eu não levo jeito pra isso. – admitiu.

Ele sentou-se na cama. Já havia tirado a barba e o gorro ficando apenas com a roupa de Papai Noel.

-Eu não penso assim. Você se saiu muito bem meu amor – ela o tranqüilizou.

-É mesmo? – ironizou – Sua filha me reconheceu – ela riu.

-Mas é claro que reconheceu. Ela é inteligente – Sara se aproximou dele colocando as mãos em seus ombros massageando. – Ela puxou ao pai – ela disse fazendo biquinho.

-Eu já a acho igualzinha a mãe.

Ela intensificou o movimento no ombro e o ouviu gemer, era um gemido de dor.

-Foi uma noite longa não é? – ela continuou.

-Me lembre de nunca mais fazer isso – ele fechou os olhos sentindo a sensação. Sua esposa tinha mãos maravilhosas.

-Bem, nós não temos culpa que seu primo Charlie ficou resfriado e não pode aparecer.

Ele gemeu novamente.

-As crianças não te deram folga não é? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

-Eu não tenho mais idade pra isso – confessou.

-É mesmo? – ela se deitou enquanto ele se virava pra olhá-la. – Você terá que se acostumar. Em duas semanas haverá um garotinho nessa casa e pelo jeito que ele se mexe acredito que será bem agitado.

Ele fez uma careta seguida por um sorriso presunçoso.

-Talvez ele seja calmo igual á Claire – ele deitou-se de lado passando a mão na enorme barriga.

-Eu duvido! – ela fez uma cara meiga e ele tocou seus lábios suavemente.

-Eu já disse que você é linda? – ele sussurrou.

Sara fez um biquinho. – Eu não penso assim... Estou gorda.

-Você continua sexy – ele beijou seu pescoço sentindo seu o cheiro gostoso de sabonete.

Ele procurou sua boca intensificando o beijo. As mãos dela percorreram suas costas. Ela sentiu-o endurecer e ela se apertou a ele da maneira que podia.

-Sara! - ele gemeu – Desse jeito vou precisar de um banho frio.

-Você não precisa de um banho frio. Você precisa de mim – ela disse sem quebrar o contato, sua voz era rouca, quase que um chamado para ele. Isso o enlouquecia.

-Você está quase de nove meses.

-Nós podemos tentar... Não é impossível - ela insistiu provocando-o.

-Sim... Mas eu não consigo – ele suspirou.

-Gil... faz quase um mês – ela bufou.

-Me desculpe querida – ele se sentou – O problema sou eu e não você.

Ele disse entortando a boca. Sara não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Aquilo era típico dele. Grissom não teve tempo de questionar quando a porta foi aberta.

-Mamãe! – Claire entrou animada.

Seu pijama de bichinhos, o cabelo trançado e algo na mão.

-Olha o que a vovó me deu – ela se sentou na cama com cuidado entregando á Sara.

-Oh! Um livro – ela sorriu pra menina.

-Ela disse que eu preciso ler mais livros de criança.

Grissom notou a capa colorida, era um livro de contos.

-Eu sempre leio livros infantis pra você – Grissom lembrou.

-Gil, eu não acho que os livros que você lê pra Claire sejam infantis – ele fez careta.

-Você gostou do nosso presente meu amor? – Sara escovou os cabelos longos de Claire com a mão puxando-a para mais perto.

-Sim – ela abriu um enorme sorriso – Já tirei várias fotos

-Com ela você poderá fotografar os animais e as flores nos nossos passeios ao parque- Grissom explicou.

Ela sorriu. Seu pai era seu melhor amigo. Todos os fins de semana passavam horas no parques. Aprendia muitas coisas com ele.

-Espera! – ela interrompeu - Falta tirar uma foto do Arthur.

Sara e Grissom riram.

Ela retirou a câmera pequena do bolso.

-Isso é uma ótima idéia... Gil, tira uma foto da gente. Eu quero uma foto dos meus dois bebês. – Sara pediu.

Grissom sorriu pegando a câmera.

Ela beijou o topo da cabeça da filha abraçando-a com um braço e ele bateu a foto.

-Você tirou uma foto minha de Papai Noel? – Grissom perguntou ao ver as fotos que ela havia tirado.

-Quero mostrar para meus amigos. Eles não acreditavam que o Papai Noel viria nos visitar – ela brincou.

Grissom viu as fotos mostrando o quando ele estava desajeitado no meio de tantas crianças.

-Podíamos mostrar a Catherine, Nick... Greg... – Sara disse.

-Nem pensar – Grissom advertiu.

-Vou dormir – Claire bocejou.

-Vou com você até o quarto – Grissom se levantou.

Claire ia fazer um mesmo, mas parou de repente.

-Mãe? Você derramou algo na cama?

Sara franziu a testa levando a mão ao lençol. No mesmo segundo a ficha caiu.

-Meu Deus!

-O que foi? – Grissom se aproximou rapidamente.

-A bolsa estourou – ela fez uma careta um pouco assustada.

-Claire, chame a vovó. Eu vou levar sua mãe ao hospital.

(...)

-Pensei que fosse daqui á duas semanas – ele murmurou ao médico vendo sua esposa se contorcer de dor em cima da cama.

-Essas coisas são imprevisíveis Senhor Grissom – o médico respondeu calmamente.

-Vai demorar pra nascer?

-Não! Ela já está bastante dilatada. Fico surpreso que ela não tenha percebido antes – ele anotava algo na prancheta.

-Só percebemos quando a bolsa estourou.

-É o seu primeiro filho?

-Não... Por quê?

-O senhor me parece bastante nervoso.

Sua pele suava, não sabia se era pelo nervosismo ou pela roupa de Papai Noel que ainda não havia tirado.

Ele via os olhares de outros pacientes e enfermeiros. Provavelmente estranhando o figurino.

-Eu já volto – o médico saiu.

Grissom se aproximou da cama passando a mão no cabelo de Sara.

-Tá doendo muito?

-O que você acha? – ela respondeu rispidamente.

Grissom achava que conhecia todos os lados de Sara. Mas se enganou quando a viu dar à luz a primeira vez.

Ela se transformava e ele fazia de tudo para não irritá-la.

-Vai nascer logo – ele a tranqüilizou.

Sara fechou os olhos apertando a boca quando sentiu outra contração.

O médico apareceu com uma enfermeira.

-E então mamãe? Está pronta? – ela se limitou a acenar com a cabeça sem muita paciência.

A enfermeira a ajudou a se posicionar e tudo que ela queria era acabar logo com isso.

-Bem... Acho que a entrega de presentes será interrompida – ele disse á Grissom com brincadeira, mas se arrependeu quando viu o olhar furioso de Sara.

Grissom se levantou segurando sua mão.

-Ok, pode começar a fazer força – o médico pediu.

Ela juntou toda sua força para empurrar. E foi fazendo isso até se esgotar e tomar um tempo.

Nada parecia adiantar.

-Eu não consigo mais – ela suspirou.

-Querida, você precisa continuar – Grissom incentivou.

-Continuar? Diga isso quando tiver algo comparado com uma bola de boliche saindo do meio de suas pernas – ela cuspiu.

A enfermeira riu baixinho, já acostumada com esse tipo de situação.

Ela deu uma pausa e fez força novamente.

-Droga! – ela esbravejou quando perdeu a força, estava completamente suada.

-Vamos lá Sara. Já de pra ver a cabeçinha - o rosto dela se suavizou e Grissom soltou sua mão para ir lá ver.

Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a cabeçinha de seu filho.

-Sara... Ele tem cachinhos – Grissom contou e ela sorriu um pouco emocionada.

-Vamos lá Sara... Empurre – o médico insistiu.

-Gil... – ela chamou.

Ele voltou ao lado dela segurando novamente sua mão. Que á essa altura já estava dolorida de tanto Sara apertar.

Ele beijou sua cabeça -Vamos lá garota.

Ela empurrou com toda sua força seguida por um rosnado e logo se ouviu um choro.

-Pronto mamãe... Aqui está seu garotinho – o médico sorriu.

Sara caiu com um suspiro de alívio. Grissom viu o médico cortar o umbigo do bebê e trazê-lo para ela, colocando-o sobre seu peito.

Ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

-Ai ele é lindo - ela passou o dedo no rostinho dele.

Grissom se emocionou um pouco. O bebê se aquietou ao sentir seu primeiro contato com a mãe.

Estava vermelho e tinha um pouco de cabelo. Dava pra ver que era cacheado, castanho como os de Sara.

Grissom acariciou o rostinho dele e ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, revelando duas bolas azuis idênticas ao do pai.

-Ah não! Mais um mini Grissom em casa eu não vou agüentar.

Sara brincou e Grissom viu que ela havia voltado ao normal. Ele a beijou.

-Ele é lindo igual a você – ela disse com os olhos cheios de água e os dele também se encheram.

Ele não se cabia de orgulho. Seu filho era lindo, saudável e igual á ele.

A enfermeira o pegou para limpá-lo.

-Você fez um ótimo trabalho querida – ele disse á ela.

-Não... Nós dois fizemos – ele tocou seus lábios docemente.

(...)

-Óh! Meu Deus!Que gracinha – Cath não parava de dizer admirando o bebê quietinho no colo de Sara.

-Que legal! Seu filho nasceu no dia do natal – Nick comentou.

-Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver? – Greg perguntou.

-Não deixa de ser interessante – ele deu de ombros.

-Sara, tenho certeza de que você sofreu muito, mas eu tenho que ser sincero... Ele é igualzinho ao Grissom – Brass confessou.

-Oh Jim, eu já me conformei com isso – ela riu - Tenho certeza de que ele puxará minha personalidade – eles riram.

-Hey! Olha só quem chegou – Greg anunciou.

Beth entrou no quarto segurando a mão de Claire.

_-Viemos ver o Junior, Claire não agüentava de ansiedade_ – Beth gesticulou.

-Então ele terá o mesmo nome que você? – Catherine perguntou á Grissom.

-Sim, Sara e eu decidimos assim que soubemos o sexo – ele disse orgulhoso.

As duas se aproximaram da cama. Os olhos de Beth brilharam ao ver o neto.

Claire estava um pouco hesitante.

-Venha ver seu irmão filha - Sara disse á ela.

A menina se aproximou sentando na cama. O bebê abriu os olhos encarando-a.

-Ele gostou de você – Grissom observou arrancando um sorriso da menina.

-Bem... Acho melhor nós irmos. Temos trabalho – Brass disse.

-Parabéns pelo bebê – Catherine disse a eles.

Nick e Greg também os cumprimentaram.

_-Eu vou buscar o presente da Claire_ – Beth saiu com eles.

-Ele é bonito – Claire confessou encantada com o irmão.

-Ele se parece com você – Grissom disse com um sorriso.

-Obrigado - a menina disse á eles.

-Pelo quê? – Sara sorriu.

-Pelo Arthur... Foi meu melhor presente.

Sara e Grissom se entreolharam emocionados.

-Vocês é que são o meu melhor presente – Grissom disse beijando a testa de Sara, de Claire e do bebê.

-Feliz natal Junior – ela sussurrou pro irmão com uma voz infantil.

O bebê resmungou.

-Acho que ele está te desejando o mesmo – Sara brincou.

-Passaremos o natal no hospital – Claire comentou.

-Eu não me importo - Sara disse – Estou com minha família.

Sem dúvida aquele natal ficaria guardado para sempre.

Foi o melhor de suas vidas.


End file.
